The present invention relates to a method for distributing and collecting electronic worksheets via a network. The present invention relates particularly to a method for distributing and collecting electronic worksheets while allowing a requester to modify an electronic worksheet for each replier in any point according to the worksheet completion progress status, from the time the worksheet is distributed to the replier to the time after the worksheet is filled in by the replier.
Electronic worksheets have been used to exchange transaction data among companies via networks or to exchange business data among personnel in the same company. Electronic worksheets include those fixed-format sheets designed for repliers to fill in, such as questionnaire worksheets, company budgeting documents, and fixed property investigation sheets. These electronic worksheets are distributed from a requester to a plurality of repliers. After fill in by the repliers, the electronic worksheets are collected for reference by the requester. Thus, a survey with the use of electronic worksheets significantly increases business productivity, because it is done quickly through network data transmission and computer processing. For example, an electronic questionnaire system, disclosed in JP-A-8-249308, comprises a questionnaire requesting unit for creating questionnaires, sending questionnaires to repliers, and receiving results, a questionnaire management unit for managing questionnaires, and a questionnaire receive/reply management unit for receiving questionnaire and returning replies. The system automatically distributes prepared questionnaires to repliers; the system also automatically returns questionnaire replies, created by repliers, back to the questionnaire requester. The system thus reduces the load of the requester and repliers involved in distributing and returning questionnaires.
However, when a part of an electronic worksheet must be changed after worksheet distribution, the electronic worksheet system according to JP-A-8-249308 requires the requester to modify a portion of contents of the worksheet, specify repliers again, and redistribute modified worksheets to the repliers. In this case, when there are many distribution destinations, or repliers, redistribution is cumbersome. In addition, the requester must inform all repliers, via e-mail or telephone, that the worksheet has been modified. This not only increases the load of the requester but also sometimes fails to inform all repliers of the modification because there is a possibility that some repliers do not open the e-mail. On the other hand, repliers who have already filled in their worksheets must download worksheets again, complete them again, and. return them to the requester. This also increases the load of repliers.
In fact, when conducting a questionnaire on opinions, new products, or services, the reaction of repliers is unknown at the time the questionnaire is prepared. sometimes, the questionnaire is re-prepared by examining returned replies. Another problem is that worksheets such as those prepared for indirect tasks, including budgeting, sometimes contain formulas for automatic calculation and summation. If an error is found in formulas after creating and distributing worksheets, the requester must modify already-distributed worksheets.
As described above, when the contents of a worksheet are modified, the electronic worksheet system according to JP-A-8-249308 requires the requester to redistribute the modified worksheet and inform the repliers of the fact that the worksheet has been modified. Also, the system requires the repliers to fill in their worksheets again. In particular, when the worksheet is a questionnaire, some repliers do not download the modified worksheet again or, even if they download the modified worksheet, they may not fill it in again, resulting in a low collection ratio.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for distributing and collecting an electronic worksheet which reduces the load of a requester and repliers even when the electronic worksheet is modified or changed and, at the same time, increases the worksheet collection ratio.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for distributing and collecting electronic worksheets which sends a modification message when the replier is going to fill in the worksheet. This keeps the replier well informed of modification in the worksheet and therefore ensures a high worksheet collection ratio.
The present invention may be implemented by a method for distributing and collecting electronic worksheets, comprising the steps of modifying a part of the electronic worksheet stored in the first storage means in response to a modification request from the requester;
modifying a corresponding part of each of said replied worksheets stored in the second storage means by referencing status information indicating whether or not each replier has replied, said status information being stored in third storage means;
distributing either the replied worksheet stored in the second storage means or the electronic worksheet stored in the first storage means by referencing the information in the third storage means to determine if,the replier has replied; and
changing a status to a replied status and, depending upon whether the replied worksheet sent from the replier is a first reply to the electronic worksheet, storing the replied worksheet in the second storage means or overwriting the corresponding replied worksheet. The present invention may also be implemented by a computer program on a computer-readable recording medium which comprises the steps for executing the steps of the method.
In addition, after an electronic worksheet is modified, the method according to the present invention sends a modification message to repliers, who have already replied to the electronic worksheet, when they request for the requested-subject list. This keeps the replier well informed of the worksheet modification and thus increases the worksheet collection ratio.
When the creator, or the requester, registers a worksheet, its distribution destinations are also registered. This means that the requester does not have to re-specify the distribution destinations when the modified worksheet is redistributed. This also eliminates the need for the requester to inform worksheet modification and, in addition, keeps the repliers well informed of the modification, resulting in a quick collection of worksheets.
The present invention is suited for an electronic worksheet system where worksheet distribution destinations are pre-determined and repliers access the system frequently to reply many subjects, rather than for a one-time questionnaire on many and unspecified persons.
It is noted that the term xe2x80x9cnetworkxe2x80x9d is defined here as not only a communication network but also a path for transferring an electronic medium from a predetermined location to another predetermined location.